In the wake of the terrorist attacks of Sep. 11, 2001 many developed countries have implemented new security measures with more stringent rules in an effort to minimize and/or eliminate the threat of terrorism within their country's borders. One such recent measure in the United States of America is the enactment of the REAL ID Act, from which the enhanced driver's license program was developed as a means of reducing fraud, and improving the reliability and accuracy of identification documents that state government's issue. However, the enhanced driver's license is still vulnerable to being tampered with and being counterfeit-resistant. Thus, there needs to be a secure means of authenticating the identity of the card holder that overcomes these limitations.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.